Childs Play
by Son Emily
Summary: Based a year before Dreamvaders begins Check out Mine and Zara's joint fic in the name of Emra Emily has had a promotion at work. Only problem, she has to go away on business for a weekend, giving Jake and Alex the opportunity to have some fun Dad.
1. Chapter 1

Child's Play Chapter 1

The Announcement

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or it's characters

Claimer: I do own Emily and anyone else mentioned in this chapter.

AN1: I was thinking this one up when I was writing up a Dreamvaders chapter. I was kind of annoyed with the fact that I had to make Mirai Trunks act like he did with Emily and the kids so I'm sort of getting him back… Anyway, supposed to be humour, I enjoyed writing this; hope you guys enjoy reading it. On with the story!!!

Chichi hummed away in the kitchen as she prepared for the school rush. Since her eldest two children both worked full time now, she had agreed to look after the four grandchildren until they returned home. Mainly the fact that three out of four of them were demi saiyans meaning that she was in for some fun.

She sighed as she heard her husband approach the house. The eldest of the four grandchildren were six-year-old twins Jake and Alex, who belonged to her adopted daughter Emily and her husband Mirai Trunks. Both the spit of their parents, Alex had her fathers lavender hair whilst Jake sported his mother's blonde hair.

Next were four-year-old Pan - who belonged to her eldest son Gohan and his wife Videl - and finally two-year-old Daisy, Emily and Mirai Trunks's youngest daughter, who was also proving to be quite a handful. She sported her mothers blonde hair with two lavender highlights running either side of her scalp.

"So did you three have fun in school today?" She could hear Goku ask, she smiled as she heard the doorknob turning.

"Yeah, I drew a picture of me, my mom and my dad." Pan chirped as the three entered the house.

"Our day was ok too Grandpa Goku." Alex sighed.

"Except Alex had another fight." Jake laughed.

"Grr, shut up Jake, it was only because Becky pulled my hair!" Alex yelled, glaring at her twin now as Chichi made her way out to greet them.

"So you pushed her down the stairs?" Jake asked raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Goku and Chichi cried staring at her. Alex just blushed and looked down. Ever since she could walk and talk, Alex had shown her mothers fighting spirit by being determined to be as good as her male family members, both twins already mastering the art of being a super saiyan.

"It was only one step; she didn't hurt herself too badly. She never came near me again and I'm sure mom and dad would want me sticking up for myself. It's more than what you did." She snapped.

"Well I don't think pushing someone down a step is self-defence Alex. Your parents are going to flip when they hear about this." Goku sighed. A couple of hours later Mirai Trunks arrived home before his wife and collected his children from his in-laws.

"How were they?" He asked as Goku passed Daisy to him, who automatically reached for his tie. Adjusting his grip so that she couldn't grab anything he turned back to his father in law.

"They were great, apparently Alex pushed someone down a step but at the house they were fine. The twins have done their homework and they've just been sparring since." Goku replied.

"Again? Great, I'm sure Emily would love to hear about this. Well thanks a lot Goku. Thanks Chichi. Jake? Alex? Time to go home!" He yelled as two blurs came zooming down the stairs and halted before their father, smirking at him.

"Hi dad." They chorused in unison.

"Hey you two, come on time to go. What do you say?" He asked.

"Thanks grandpa Goku. Thanks grandma Chichi." They said, again in unison causing Goku to laugh.

"How is it they do that?" He asked.

"Emily said something about the fact that their brains think along the same lines, they've even shown signs of telepathy. Oh well, thanks again Goku, see you soon." Mirai Trunks replied leaving the Son household. Two and a half hours later he heard his wife's car pull up in the driveway then suddenly she hurried into the house.

"Trunks? I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to be this late. I know I was supposed to make dinner tonight!" Emily cried dropping her briefcase into the hallway, Mirai Trunks smiled and pulled her into a reassuring kiss.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I know how busy offices can get last thing at night. People annoyingly decide that's when they want to do everything." He replied. Out of the living room, Daisy came crawling out at the sight of her mother, grinning and picking up pace.

"Mommy!" She yelled.

"Hey Daisy, have you been good for your dad and grandparents?" Emily asked scooping her daughter up, Daisy just nodded as she flung her arms around her mothers neck.

"She's been no problem, actually the twins have been good too, except I heard Alex has been fighting again at school." Mirai Trunks replied.

"Again? Doesn't she realise how much trouble that can get her into?" Emily groaned, trying to put Daisy on the floor with great difficulty as the tot refused to let go, and Mirai Trunks ended up pulling her off.

"Apparently not." He sighed, shortly later, the family of five set down to dinner. Jake and Alex as usual, fighting over who was having what.

"I have an announcement to make." Emily started, but got cut in.

"If it's about me fighting mom, I really will stop. It's just this one girl Becky, she thinks she can boss me around and I can't let her do that can I?" Alex blurted out, Emily stared at her daughter.

"Uh actually I was going to say I got a promotion." She said.

"You did? Congratulations sweetheart!" Mirai Trunks cried.

"Thanks honey. What's this about you fighting?" Emily replied, keeping her gaze fixed on Alex who had now shrunk back after hearing what her mother actually had to say.

"I will stop mom, but she won't leave me alone." Alex mumbled.

"Who won't?" Mirai Trunks asked frowning at her now.

"Becky, she keeps trying to boss me about." She replied.

"Well ignore her: you can't fight at school. If things don't improve I'll ring the school." Emily said firmly.

"Ok." Alex sighed. Smiling, Emily turned back to her husband.

"There's actually a catch to this promotion honey. I'm Martin's new Personal Assistant, he has to go away for a business trip and I have to assist him." She said. Mirai Trunks nodded at this.

"So where are you going?" He asked.

"It's from Friday to Monday. We'll be going to New York." Emily replied and Mirai Trunks nodded again.

"Ok, when are you going? This weekend?" He asked.

"Yeah, will you be all right with the kids all by yourself?" She asked, not noticing the evil smirks the twins were now wearing as they listened in on their parent's conversation. Daisy on the other hand was busy throwing dinner everywhere, so she wasn't listening.

"I'll be fine. Besides I have your dad and Gohan to be on hand. Daisy honey, your supposed to eat that, not throw it." Mirai Trunks sighed, jumping up. Emily spun around just in time to see a spoonful of baby food get thrown into the twins faces, they both glared at their little sister.

"Hey!" They both yelled in unison as they began throwing food at her. Daisy just began laughing and decided to catapult more spoonfuls of baby food at them starting a huge food fight.

"Stop it now! Pack it in you two!" Emily yelled, Mirai Trunks lifted Daisy out of her highchair whilst Emily grabbed the twins by their arms and dragged them to the kitchen door.

"Jake? Alex? Bath and bed now!" Mirai Trunks said firmly as he began pouring warm water into the sink. The twins pouted and stormed up the stairs whilst Daisy burst into tears.

"Are you sure you'll be alright with the kids?" Emily asked, smirking as she started clearing up the table.

"I might be needing Gohan and your dad more than I thought." Mirai Trunks laughed, as he began undressing Daisy and dipping her into the sink. Emily smiled as she threw a handful of food into the bin.

"Alright, I'll ask my parents tomorrow." She replied.

The next day Goku and Chichi had planned out another day with the grandchildren, and to their surprise, it was Emily who picked them up.

"Hey Emily! Nice surprise. Did you get off work early?" Goku asked, letting his daughter in. she could hear Daisy crying and yells upstairs.

"Yeah, I came to ask you and mom something. What's everyone doing? It sounds like our house on a Saturday." Emily commented, before Goku could say anything, Daisy came running in, tears pouring down her face as she ran towards her mother.

"Mommy!" She yelled, Emily sighed as she scooped her up and noticed a small cut on her forehead.

"Did you run into the wall again?" She asked.

"Hurts!" Daisy just wailed. Emily quickly fished around in her handbag and produced a senzu bean then gave it to Daisy.

"Eat this honey and it'll make your head feel better." She explained. The tot quickly gulped the bean down and a grin spread across her face as the cut healed, giving Emily the chance to put her down.

"Thanks mommy." Daisy chirped then ran back up the stairs, smiling now, Emily turned back to her father.

"You keep senzu beans?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, it's handy when I'm out with the kids. Now what was I going to say? Oh yeah, I need to ask you something, but I'll need mom on this too." She said, Goku nodded and led her into the kitchen where Chichi was then Emily explained the whole situation.

"You got a promotion? That's fantastic sweetheart!" Chichi cried when her daughter had finished.

"And of course we'll help, when Trunks needs it we'll be there." Goku added. Emily grinned at this.

"Thanks mom, dad. You have no idea how much we appreciate this. Daisy uh kinda started a food fight last night so it got Trunks admitting he might need help." Emily laughed, Goku and Chichi both raised an eyebrow at their daughter and shook their heads.

"Daisy started a food fight?" Goku asked.

"I'm not even going to ask." Chichi added. The door suddenly opened and everyone could hear 16 year old Goten yelling.

"Ah! Their at my CD's!" He screamed, running up the stairs.

"Goten, they're in Emily's old room!" Goku called, chasing up after his son whilst Emily followed. To their shock though, they found the twins in Goten's room with all his CD's on the bed and chasing each other, whilst Daisy was sitting on the bed, on Goten's CD's too, laughing.

"Jake! Alex! What do you two think you are doing?" Emily yelled, scooping Daisy up off the bed, scanning to see if any of her brothers CD's where broken and relieved when they were fine, then glared at them. The twins suddenly stopped running about and stared up at their mother.

"Well they where in your old room." Goku muttered.

"Well?" Emily demanded, placing one hand on her hip, whilst she adjusted her grip on Daisy with the other hand.

"Sorry uncle Goten." The twins chorused in unison, looking down at the floor. Goku looked at Goten who sighed.

"It's ok you two, nothing is broken." He said.

"Now out, and I don't want you two ever playing in here without your uncle's permission! Do I make myself clear?" Emily snapped.

"Yes mom." The twins said again in unison as they both filed out the room. Emily sighed and looked at her brother.

"Sorry about that Goten. Are you sure nothings broken?" She asked.

"Yeah, everything looks fine. I guess I kinda over reacted a bit." He laughed, placing his hand behind his head.

"No, your reaction was fine. They know better than to play around in your room, without your permission." Emily said darkly as she left the room.

The rest of the week flew by and Emily announced that she was flying out early Friday morning, which she wasn't too happy about. Thursday night came around and after she settled the kids down, she relaxed with her husband, on the couch downstairs.

"I'm going to miss you." Mirai Trunks whispered.

"Me too. Don't worry I'm only a phone call away if you need me." Emily laughed, snuggling up to him.

"I won't let things get that far. And I'll take you to the airport tomorrow." He said, Emily shook her head at this.

"Don't be silly, it'll mean getting the kids up. Martin said he'd pick me up anyway." She said, Mirai Trunks sighed at this.

"Alright, I'll see you out then." He said, Emily smiled at this as they both finished up for the night. Emily's case was in the hallway ready for the next morning as they both passed it, making their way up the stairs. Peering into the twins room, they smiled as they saw Jake tucked up under his blanket whilst Alex had hers hanging off, and was half hanging out the bed herself, gently snoring away.

"Will you look at that?" Emily whispered, laughing a bit as she made her way over and placed Alex back in the bed and tucked her up.

"Bet you'll miss doing that." Mirai Trunks joked.

"Hm, I probably will. Come on before we wake them, I know how much of a light sleeper they are." Emily replied as they both crept out the room. Peering into Daisy's room, she was rolled over on her side in her cot and the blanket was only up to her waist.

"Why can't girls keep their blankets on?" Mirai Trunks laughed. Emily hit him softly on the arm then she crept over and fixed Daisy's blanket.

"Night sweetheart. I'll see you on Monday." She whispered as they backed out the room. Retiring to bed, they both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Child's Play Chapter Two.  
Day One

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or it's characters.  
Claimer: I do in fact own Emily and anyone else in this chapter that is not normally in the Dragonball Z series.

Mirai Trunks groaned as the sun hit his eyes. Sitting up, he looked at the wall clock to see that is was 7.30. Jumping up panicking, he turned to wake his wife up only to notice her side was empty and smirked. Typical, she was stubborn again and never woke him up. Shaking his head, he slowly got up and dressed then made his way downstairs to get breakfast ready. The phone rang whilst he was halfway through and to his surprise, it was Bulma.  
"Trunks? All the offices are closed, we've had another break in." She sighed. Mirai Trunks cradled the phone on his shoulder as he worked away.  
"Again? Have they taken anything?" He asked.  
"Yeah three motorised scooters and the capsule fridge from your office." She replied. Mirai Trunks groaned as he started to hear the usual morning yells off the twins.  
"Anything I can do?" He asked.  
"No, it sounds like you already have your hands full at home. Just have a long weekend off, I'll see you on Monday." Bulma said laughing as she heard the twins as well. Mirai Trunks smiled.  
"Alright, I'll most likely be out for the day with Daisy so I'll be on my cell if you need me ok?" He told her.  
"Ok, don't worry. I'll see you soon." Bulma replied and hung up. Mirai Trunks sighed and replaced the phone back on the hook then made his way upstairs, first stop: the twins room. To his shock when he opened the door, he found there were clothes everywhere and the twins were fighting on Alex's bed, not noticing their father's presence.  
"What are you two doing? Get dressed." Mirai Trunks snapped and the twins stopped fighting and stared up at their dad.  
"Morning dad!" They chirped in unison. Mirai Trunks just smirked as he folded his arms and stared back at them.  
"Don't you morning dad me. Come on, breakfast is ready. I want you both dressed, this room cleaned up and you downstairs in fifteen minutes." He sighed and left the room, going into the room next to it. Two-year-old Daisy was standing up in her crib. Mirai Trunks smiled as he went over and scooped her up.  
"Hi daddy!" She yelled as he grabbed her clothes for the day.  
"Morning Daisy, come on let's get you changed. Breakfast is ready." He replied, taking her over to her changing mat and began changing her. Moments later, when he was sure she was fully dressed, he carried her downstairs and placed her in her highchair as she let out a huge yawn. Then a couple of minutes later, Jake and Alex sauntered into the kitchen.  
"So mom's gone has she?" Alex asked as they sat down.  
"Yep." Mirai Trunks said.  
"Who rang?" Jake asked.  
"Your grandmother. I've got the day off work so I'll be picking you up." Mirai Trunks replied, as he began serving breakfast.  
"Oh right." The twins replied in unison as they dug in, saiyan style.

Before he knew it, Mirai Trunks had dropped them off at school and was back at home wondering what to do since he 'rarely' had a day off. He sat down to see what was on the television giving little Daisy the opportunity to 'investigate' outside. She'd jumped out an open window and had just reached her grandparents house when a pair of strong hands scooped her up. Looking up, she could see it was her Uncle Gohan.  
"And where are you off to?" He asked smirking.  
"Dunno." Daisy replied.  
"Does your father know you're out here?" Gohan asked, knowing quite well what the answer was. Daisy put on her best trait of a son grin.  
"Nope." She replied. Gohan just laughed at this.  
"Well, come on. I'd better get you back before he realises your missing." He replied as he made his way to his sister and brother in laws house. Knocking on the door, he stood there and waited for Mirai Trunks to answer it, who was completely surprised to see Gohan.  
"Hey Gohan, come in? How come you have Daisy? Oh know she snuck out again didn't she?" He groaned taking her off him.  
"Yeah, that's why they call it the terrible twos. You not in the office today?" Gohan asked, frowning.  
"No, we've had another break in so all the offices are closed." Mirai Trunks replied. Gohan just nodded at this.  
"I'm looking after Pan this morning. She doesn't have to be in till the afternoon, something about a teachers meeting. Why don't we take the kids to the park or something?" He suggested.  
"Alright then, looks like this one's anxious to explore anyway." Mirai Trunks laughed as Daisy began squirming in his arms. Pulling out her pushchair, he was surprised when she started pushing away from his chest.  
"No!" She yelled. Mirai Trunks frowned down at her.  
"No what?" He asked. Daisy just pointed at her pushchair and began shaking her head furiously, Gohan just laughed at this.  
"Don't think she likes the pushchair." He commented.  
"None of the kids have, I blame Emily. Alright you can walk Daisy, just don't be doing the disappearing act on me, ok?" Mirai Trunks sighed as he set her down; grabbing his keys he then grabbed Daisy by the hand before the pair left the house. They stopped by Gohan's to pick Pan up then the four of them made their way to the park. When they got to the playground part, Daisy and Pan ran ahead of them in a race to get there first.  
"Tomorrow's going to be fun, I'll be entertaining all three of them." Mirai Trunks groaned and Gohan smirked at this.  
"I know. It's hard when you're a spouse down. There's this new market place in town, me and Videl are taking Pan there tomorrow why don't you come with us?" He suggested.  
"All right, thanks. I will, I just hope Jake and Alex don't find trouble." Mirai Trunks replied as they stopped at the playground. Daisy had ran over to her favourite, the roundabout. Pan was minutes behind her cousin as she helped her on then began spinning it for her, trying to be as slow as she could, since Daisy hadn't shown signs of saiyan strength yet.  
"I want an ice cream." Daisy stated ten minutes later.  
"Yeah, I am kinda hungry. Let's go ask our dads." Pan agreed helping Daisy off the roundabout and then they ran over to the older saiyans.  
"Daddy?" Daisy asked in a tiny voice. Mirai Trunks broke away from his conversation with Gohan and looked down at his daughter.  
"What is it?" He asked and Daisy looked at Pan then both men fixed their gaze on her now.  
"Can me and Daisy have an ice cream please?" Pan asked sweetly, Mirai Trunks looked at Gohan and nodded.  
"Alright then, where do you have in mind?" Gohan asked, both girls looked at each other and grinned then turned back to their dads.  
"The mall!" They both chirped in unison.  
"But that's miles away. We can go somewhere nearer, look there's an ice cream truck over there." Mirai Trunks sighed, pointing over to a truck that was parked a few metres away, Daisy just shook her head at this.  
"Aw, but Daddy the mall ice creams are yummy." She protested.  
"Please dad, tell uncle Trunks we can go to the mall." Pan added, Mirai Trunks groaned as he folded his arms.  
"I know where this is going you two. No way, we are not going to the mall." He said firmly, but ten minutes later the two men found themselves at the indoor shopping centre.  
"What was that Trunks?" Gohan asked laughing.  
"Oh very funny." Mirai Trunks grumbled struggling to keep his grip on Daisy who was anxious to explore the building. The two kids got their ice cream and the four ended up browsing through several shops. As Gohan and Mirai Trunks stopped outside a shop for men, they were checking out the ties in the window and absent-mindedly let the kids go. Daisy took the opportunity to sneak off. Catching her cousin's move, Pan attempted to do the same except Gohan grabbed her before she could take off.  
"Where did you think you were going?" Gohan demanded.  
"Just looking." Pan replied pouting.  
"Hey where's Daisy? Oh man I'm gonna get killed." Mirai Trunks groaned, closing his eyes trying to get a ki signal on his daughter but getting nothing, she was to young to stand out in the crowd full of humans.  
"Come on, let's look over there." Gohan suggested scooping Pan up.

Meanwhile across the mall, Daisy had followed the smell of sausage rolls which happened to be her favourite food, and stumbled into a baker shop.  
"Aw, are you lost little girl?" The woman behind the counter asked. Not wanting to admit the truth, Daisy shrugged her shoulders and smiled at the row of sausages on display.  
"Hey Betty, I think she's hungry." Her colleague, Laura, laughed, looking over from a table she was cleaning. Betty came out from behind the counter and crouched down to Daisy's height.  
"What's your name sweetheart?" She asked.  
"Daisy." Daisy chirped.  
"Daisy huh? That's a pretty name. Is your mommy or daddy here with you?" Betty asked, Daisy shook her head at this.  
"My mommy's gone away but my daddy's here with Uncle Gohan." She declared proudly.  
"Where's your mommy gone?" She asked.  
"She's gone away with her Mr Boss." Daisy sighed.  
"Must be having an affair." Laura whispered to Betty who frowned at her, Daisy who had no problem picking up on the whisper nodded.  
"Yeah, mommy likes fairs!" She said.  
"Oh my goodness, she's having more than one. You poor kid having to know that." Laura sighed, they where interrupted by a couple who had walked into the shop and looked up.  
"Hey, did you know that my brother is married to Mr Satan's daughter. That like makes us family. Daisy?" Goten asked, suddenly noticing his niece on the floor and stared down at her.  
"You know this little girl?" Betty asked, standing up now.  
"Yes, she's my niece. Where's your dad Daisy?" Gohan asked, glancing at Betty, then returning his gaze back to her.  
"Dunno." She mumbled.  
"Did you know that her mother is having affairs?" Laura demanded.  
"Laura!" Betty hissed.  
"Excuse me?" Goten demanded.  
"Even the little girl knows she's gone off with her boss!" Laura cried, ignoring Betty's glare, Goten narrowed his eyes at this.  
"My sister is away on business." He snapped.  
"So she says." Laura spat.  
"Listen, I don't know who you are but I want you to mind your own business. Come on Daisy." Goten said firmly, holding his hand out to her, Daisy just shook her head knowing he was going to take her back to her father. And she hadn't finished exploring the mall by herself yet.  
"No!" She yelled.  
"What do you mean no?" Goten demanded.  
"Don't wanna. Bye uncle 'ten!" She declared running out the shop.  
"Hey get back here!" Goten shouted but she'd gone, sighing he turned back to his girlfriend and smiled politely.  
"Sorry about this, I wouldn't enjoy myself knowing she's running around like this. Can we reschedule?" He asked sweetly.  
"I'm not a business client Goten. Just forget it we're breaking up!" The girl snapped storming off, Goten growled.  
"I'm gonna kill that kid." He muttered walking off himself and went in search for Mirai Trunks. He found him and his brother circling the malls food court moments later, Pan in Gohan's arms.  
"Hey Goten, what are you doing here?" Gohan asked as when he spotted his little brother.  
"I just had a date, but she's gone now since I've ran into Daisy." Goten sighed, Mirai Trunks widened his eyes at this.  
"You saw her? Where is she?" He cried.  
"She took off again, she obviously doesn't want to be found but she was by the bakers." He said, Mirai Trunks groaned at this.  
"Typical, she smelt the sausage rolls. Well it's too bad for her because she's going to be found and when she is she's in big trouble." He declared, darting off in the direction of the bakers. Gohan and Goten looked at each other before following their brother in law. When she was sure she had lost her uncle, Daisy stopped at a giant play area and grinned slyly. Her parents had never let her go on that, with her being so small and all. But there were no parents around now… Taking a deep breath, she climbed up the stairs into a huge tunnel, at one end there was a slide and the other end was a ladder leading into a ball pool. Looking out a window behind her, she gasped as she spotted her father and two uncles approaching her fast. Spinning around she hoped for her sake they hadn't seen her, she was too close to get caught now! She heard footsteps stop outside.  
"I kind of sense her here. Her ki is weak, but she's here alright." Gohan stated looking up at the play area.  
"She knows she can't play in there! Daisy Briefs, I know you're up there! Get down this instant!" Mirai Trunks shouted. Daisy glanced out to see all men staring at her and knew she had been caught. The ball pool entrance was near the end of the slide and she hoped that if she was quick enough, she could get in there without the others seeing her. Taking a deep breath, Daisy crawled over to the slide and slid down it. Spinning around, she saw that all of them were still looking up at where she had previously been until Goten glanced her way and widened his eyes.  
"Hey! There she is!" He cried, Gohan and Mirai Trunks spun around to catch the tot and taking the hint, Daisy ran over to the entrance as fast as she could and prepared to dive in, until strong hands grabbed her. Spinning her around, Mirai Trunks glared at her and she burst into tears knowing she was busted now. Mirai Trunks just sighed.  
"Lets just go shall we?" He suggested as he tucked her up against his chest, increasing his grip on her as he wasn't prepared to lose her again.  
"Yeah, least we found her." Gohan replied shooting his niece a disapproving look. They made their way back to Mirai Trunks's car and fastening Daisy into her car seat, Mirai Trunks offered to drop Gohan off at Pan's school. Daisy just stayed in a foul mood for the rest of the day and before they both knew it, it was time to pick Jake and Alex up.  
"Hey dad." They chorused in unison.  
"Hey you two. How was school?" Mirai Trunks asked.  
"The usual, except no fights this time." Alex stated grinning.  
"What's up with Daisy?" Jake asked, staring at his little sister who was staring out the window but occasionally throwing her father a nasty look.  
"She's in trouble as she ran off at the mall today." Mirai Trunks replied.  
"What?" Jake and Alex cried in unison.  
"Just forget it, she's been dealt with and she is not doing it again, are you Daisy?" Mirai Trunks demanded only to be answered by silence.

Back home, the twins ran out back to spar whilst Daisy just sat on the couch refusing to do anything. Mirai Trunks smiled as he felt the twins go super before there was a knock on the door. Answering it, he was surprised to find Goku standing there, smirking.  
"Hey Trunks, just came by to see how you're doing. Goten told me about what happened at the mall." He greeted as Mirai Trunks let him in.  
"Yeah, I had no idea Daisy was like that, she's been pouting ever since I brought her home." Mirai Trunks sighed as they made their way into the living room, Daisy peering over the couch to see who was at the door.  
"And convinced two ladies Emily was having an affair too I hear." Goku laughed, Mirai Trunks widened his eyes at this piece of news.  
"What?" He demanded glaring at Daisy, who screwed her eyes up, tears threatening to fall again.  
"What's affair? I said mommy like fairs." She said quietly, Mirai Trunks just sighed and shook his head at this.  
"Oh right, well what you did at the mall was still wrong." He said sternly, Daisy just slid off the couch.  
"Sorry daddy." She mumbled and ran out the room.  
"You shouldn't be so hard on her Trunks. She's only two. She must have thought what she did at the mall was a game. Gohan said you were going with him to a market tomorrow, why don't me, Chichi and Goten come with you then we all have dinner at our place tomorrow night." He suggested.  
"Sure, that'll be great. And I suppose your right, its just Emily has that bond with the kids, they're always so good around her." Mirai Trunks sighed, Goku frowned at this.  
"That's because Emily knows how to show people that she's not one to be played on. Speaking of her, has she called yet?" Goku asked, Mirai Trunks just shook his head at this.  
"Nope, but I know there is a time difference so she'll probably call tonight or something." He replied.  
"Alright, are you sure you'll be ok tonight?" Goku asked smirking as the twins came running through the back door and up the stairs.  
"I should be fine, thanks. If I do have any trouble, I'll be sure to call you." Mirai Trunks replied.  
"Ok then, I'll see you tomorrow." Goku said as he left. Sighing, Mirai Trunks make his way upstairs to find the twins in their room and surprisingly doing their homework. It normally took a fight to get them to do it.  
"Hi dad, is everything ok?" Alex asked looking up at her father.  
"Yeah, sure. Do you guy's need any help?" He asked quickly recovering from his shocked look and nodding.  
"No thanks dad, we're ok." The twins said in unison then grinned, Mirai Trunks just laughed at this.  
"All right, I'll leave you alone then. Where's Daisy?" He asked. It was Jake that shrugged his shoulders.  
"Dunno, try one of the rooms. She's upstairs though, we saw her up here before." He said.  
"Thanks." Mirai Trunks said and left the room. Alex turned to her brother and smirked evilly.  
"So, what should we do?" She asked when she knew her father was out of hearing range. Jake just put a finger on his lips as he slid off his bed and quickly closed the door.  
"I heard that we're going to some market place tomorrow." He said. Alex's eyes lit up at this.  
"Great, we can work out what to do with him. It'll be hard since Uncle Gohan and Grandpa Goku are strict though." She sighed.  
"Yeah, oh and I also heard that Daisy had dad up the wall today." Jake laughed as he jumped back onto his bed.  
"Really? I didn't know she was like that. Hey maybe she could help us tomorrow. Anyway, let's get rid of this dumb homework then we can concentrate on a plan for tomorrow." Alex suggested.

Mirai Trunks had finally tracked down Daisy who was sitting in her room playing with a teddy. He bent down and scooped her up.  
"Listen Daisy, I'm not really mad at you, but I just want you to know that what you did today was very naughty." He sighed.  
"Sorry daddy." She mumbled.  
"It's ok, just promise me you won't run off again." He asked, Daisy nodded at this and sniffed.  
"Ok Daddy." She replied. Smiling, he took her downstairs and began making dinner. He was halfway through when the phone rang.  
"Briefs residence." He greeted, juggling Daisy in one arm.  
"Trunks? It's me, how's everything?" Emily's voice asked and Trunks smiled as he heard his wife's voice.  
"Oh hi sweetheart, everything is fine. The twins are doing their homework upstairs and I'm making dinner. How's New York?" He asked.  
"It's great. The flight over was so boring though, I really just wanted to instant translocate over but hey, what can you do?" She laughed.  
"So how did you manage to occupy yourself then?" He asked smirking.  
"Well, as soon as the plane took off, Martin decided to go over some business figures and I kinda fell asleep on him. He wasn't too pleased." She admitted. Mirai Trunks frowned at this.  
"So how did you get yourself out of it." He asked.  
"Oh, I blamed the early hour flight. We did fly out at three in the morning after all. He was surprisingly sympathetic about it. He's out now meeting colleagues, he told me to rest up." She sighed.  
"Your lucky then, wanna talk to the kids, cause I think dinners burning." He stated. Emily laughed at this.  
"Sure, put them on." She said, smirking he set Daisy down, called the twins down then left the three of them fighting over who spoke to their mother whilst he went back to dinner. Within the next hour, dinner had been served, eaten and tidied away and now Mirai Trunks was wandering how he was going to entertain the kids for the night.  
"Have you two finished your homework?" He asked, looking at Jake and Alex who both nodded.  
"Yep." They declared in unison.  
"Do you want to rent a movie out tonight then?" He asked.  
"But dad, there's a good Jackie Chan movie on tonight." Jake protested. Mirai Trunks sighed and shook his head at this.  
"I don't want Daisy watching that sort of stuff yet." He said.  
"We are so not watching the care bears!" Alex snapped.  
"No one said you would Alexis, I just don't think an action movie is suitable for your sister that's all." Mirai Trunks argued frowning at her.  
"But she sees enough of it outside dad, we all fight." Jake pointed out.  
"Fine, when the movie comes on I'll put her to bed." Mirai Trunks sighed, but then Daisy stared up at her father.  
"But daddy, I wanna watch the movie too!" She pouted.  
"I'm sorry honey but you're too little to watch it." Mirai Trunks reasoned and to his surprise, Daisy fisted the cushion and for the first time he felt her ki flare and both Jake and Alex stared at her in shock.  
"It's not fair!" Daisy yelled.  
"So that's what it feels like." Jake mumbled.  
"That's enough Daisy, you're not watching it and that's final." Mirai Trunks said sternly, staring at her.  
"But I wanna!" Daisy screamed, her aura ki beginning to appear, both Jake and Alex covered their ears at this.  
"Dad! Make her stop!" Alex yelled, Mirai Trunks just scooped Daisy up and took her upstairs, where the twins heard the occasional thud.  
"Whoa, what's wrong with her?" Jake asked.  
"She's starting to show her saiyan attitude, something mom and dad aren't obviously ready to see yet." Alex replied, staring after them.

Later on, after Mirai Trunks had settled Daisy down, he joined the twins watching the movie and when it was time for them to go to bed, they surprisingly didn't put up a fight, which was what he was not looking forward to.  
"Night dad." They said in unison as they trudged up the stairs. Mirai Trunks just stared after them in shock.  
"Oh, goodnight you two." He called back. Staying down for another hour, he decided he needed his bed too. Making his way upstairs, he checked on the twins who were both tucked up under their blanket and when he went into Daisy's room, she was fast asleep but her blanket had once again fallen off. Smiling, he picked it up and tucked her in, careful not to wake her since she was a very light sleeper like her mother. Backing out the room, he got ready and climbed into bed, sighing he only laid his head on the pillow before he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Subj: **Re: Chapter 3** Date: 04/02/2005 19:43:21 GMT Standard Time From: Tvsammyj To: Vennus123

sorry it took so long, couldn't get on until this evening. I'll have the other two chapters done shortly (hopefully) 

Child's Play Chapter 3

Day Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or it's characters.

Claimer: I do in fact own Emily, Jake, Alex and Daisy and anyone else I decide to put in this chapter.

When the sun hit his eyes, Gohan groaned as he opened them. Turning onto his side, he could see his wife snoozing away. Yawning now, he quickly got up, showered and dressed then made his way downstairs to find Pan sitting on the couch watching the TV.

"Morning Pan, how come you're up so early?" He asked.

"Couldn't sleep after I woke up. Are we still going to that market today?" She asked smiling at her father.

"Yeah, it's more of a fete that's in town. And your uncle Trunks is coming too with Jake, Alex and Daisy." Gohan replied smiling.

"Oh right, ok." She replied, returning her gaze back to the television.

Meanwhile over at Mirai Trunks's house, he was cooking breakfast whilst the twins were watching the TV, Daisy with them but falling asleep again.

"Right, we are going to a market today with your grandparents and your two uncles and I want you all to be on your best behaviour, is that understood?" He announced, staring at the three of them.

"Uh huh." The twins muttered in unison, keeping their gazed fixed on the screen, whilst Daisy just yawned and fell onto her brothers shoulder.

"Hey! Wake up will you, I'm not a pillow!" He snapped pushing her back up, only to have her fall off the edge of the chair.

"Daisy! Jake what did you do that for!" Mirai Trunks yelled, running over and scooping Daisy up, a bruise was starting to form on her eye as she looked up sleepily at her father.

"I didn't mean for her to fall off, only for her to get off me. And she doesn't look so good." Jake argued, looking at his sister from the arm of the chair. Mirai Trunks sighed and felt her forehead.

"Well she's not burning up. Did you actually sleep last night Daisy?" Mirai Trunks asked frowning at her now. Daisy just shrugged her shoulders and let out another huge yawn.

"Miss mommy." She mumbled.

"When she flared her ki last night, it could have tired her out, especially with it being her first time." Alex stated, joining her twin at the couch's arm.

"You know I think you're right. I'll just let her sleep in the pushchair and bring a couple of bottles. No doubt she'll be hungry when she wakes up." He replied. After breakfast Mirai Trunks sorted the twins out then made his way over to Gohan's house.

"Morning Trunks. Hi you two." Gohan greeted as he let them in.

"Good morning Uncle Gohan." The twins replied unison as they ran in to play with Pan whilst Mirai Trunks sighed.

"Hi Gohan, so what exactly is it we're going to?" He asked.

"It's more of an outdoor fete than a market. I thought it would be something to keep the kids occupied. What happened to Daisy?" Gohan asked, suddenly noticing her black eye.

"She fell off the couch this morning. I don't think she slept last night since Emily was away." He explained, looking down at Daisy's sleeping form.

"Did it have anything to do with that energy I felt last night?" Gohan asked frowning now as he also glanced down at his youngest niece.

"Yeah, we think it did. She wanted to watch a martial arts movie with the twins and got into a paddy when I wouldn't let her. It's the first time she's done that, even Jake and Alex were shocked." He sighed.

"Saiyan child number three. I didn't thing Daisy would be into the martial arts, but then again I've never seen Daisy run off in a mall before." Gohan laughed and Mirai Trunks pulled a face.

"Don't remind me." He groaned.

A short while later, Goku, Goten and Chichi arrived and before they knew it, they were on their way. Since the journey into town was so far, they decided to take Emily's people carrier that she conveniently left for Trunks. It seated up to twelve thanks to Bulma's mind and they only used it when everyone was going somewhere together (like today!). The twins stared out the window as the market came into view. Gohan was wrong; it was more like an outdoor fair than a fete.

Pulling into a gap, everyone began filing out giving Pan the opportunity to sidle up to her cousins, a smirk spread across her face.

"So, what do you guy's plan on doing?" She asked. Jake looked down at her and shot her an amused look.

"What makes you think we're doing anything?" He asked, folding his arms and smirking now himself.

"Oh come on, I know you two. Besides you're a sibling down, I'll help." Pan replied. Jake and Alex exchanged thoughtful looks then nodded.

"Alright, we could do with the help since Daisy's not herself." Alex said. Jake glanced at the Adults to make sure they weren't listening, and saw that they were all too busy fussing over Daisy.

"Alright here's what we had in mind…" He muttered then bent down and whispered their plan into her ear.

"You guy's are so bad." Pan laughed when he had finished.

"Yeah, we know." They replied in unison as Mirai Trunks looked at them.

"You know what?" He asked suspiciously.

"Uh, Pan says we'll like this market." Alex replied quickly, giving her brother a high five behind her back. Her father continued to stare at her but was quickly interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

"You two had better not be up to something. Hello? Mr Briefs speaking." He answered into his phone and listened into it.

"Good one Al." Jake whispered.

"Thanks." She whispered back.

"Oh right, all right I'll be back in Tuesday then. Ok then see you." Mirai Trunks said, pocketing the phone again.

"Is everything alright Trunks?" Videl asked.

"Yeah, three items were stolen on Thursday night, one of them was in my office so the police are doing a full search on Monday, mainly meaning I'm not back in the office now till Tuesday." He replied.

"That's too bad, about the stuff I mean." Goten piped up.

"Yeah, I know, I mean who would want to steal a fridge? Come on let's go." Mirai Trunks sighed, grabbing Alex by the hand whilst Goku grabbed Jake's. Looking at each other, Jake nodded but Alex shook her head, making her brother suddenly frown at her.

_Wait and be good for a bit, they won't be expecting much that way._ Alex said telepathically, one of the many tricks the twins had recently learnt to do together. Jake just sighed and nodded as he scanned the area, trying to work out the best places for their plan.

"Is Daisy asleep dad?" Alex asked suddenly.

"Yes, she'll wake up later." Mirai Trunks replied, before he could carry on, she pulled out of his grip and ran to the front of the pushchair, peering in at her sisters sleeping form.

"How's her eye?" She asked.

"It still looks sore but I'll give her a bean when she wakes up." Mirai Trunks sighed, staring at her suspiciously.

"Why didn't you give her one this morning?" Jake asked, catching on to what his sister was trying to do.

"Because she could barely keep her eyes open, she might have choked if I gave her one then." Mirai Trunks replied.

"Do you think she's warm enough in there?" Jake asked whilst pulling out of Goku's grip and running to the front of the pushchair next to his sister. Everyone stared at them.

"Yes, she's warm enough, what's with all the questions?" Mirai Trunks demanded, but peering into the pram just to double check.

"Just asking." They replied in unison then ran ahead laughing.

"Is that normal?" Goten asked.

"Yes, it means they're up to something." Mirai Trunks sighed.

"What makes you say that?" Gohan asked.

"They're outdoors, they'll find away, they always do." Mirai Trunks replied, but to his surprise, they were good. A couple of hours later, Daisy had woken up and was demanding to walk. Reluctantly, Mirai Trunks lifted her out of the pushchair but kept hold of her wrist as he capped it back up.

"Daddy can I have a drink? And a magic bean, eye is sore." Daisy stated, staring up at her father who smiled down at her.

"I know your eye is sore, I can see it is. Alright, here's a bean and here's a drink." He replied, passing her a senzu bean and a bottle. Daisy quickly gulped the bean down and then started taking gulps from her drink, until she suddenly realised that she didn't know where she was.

"Where are we?" She asked looking around, then suddenly clinging to Mirai Trunks's trousers, frowning, he bent down and scooped her up.

"We're at an outdoor fete, would you like to go on a ride?" He asked, Daisy just shook her head and buried her face into his shoulder. Taking the hint, he decided he was carrying her around, which was good for him since he knew she wasn't planning on running off any time soon. Scanning the area, he noticed Jake throwing a ball at some bottles, with Goku and Pan. Gohan and Videl were at another stall with Chichi and Goten was talking to a girl he had just met up with, but Alex was nowhere to be seen, until a flash of lavender caught his eye in a gypsy stall. Sighing, he made his way over.

"Are you really psychic lady?" Alex was asking, she was sitting on the stool in front of a gypsy, who was trying her best not to be annoyed with her.

"Yes, my dear. Would you like your palm read?" She asked. Alex was about to ask something else when she heard her father cough.

"She's six years old, why would she want her palm read? Alex come on." He stated, Alex just sighed and nodded as she jumped off her chair. Before she could leave the stall, the gypsy leaned down to her and whispered something into her ear, Mirai Trunks frowned as he watched Alex look up spotting a familiar face and growl.

"I'm gonna kill her!" She screamed taking off.

"Alex!" Mirai Trunks yelled, running after her. Meeting up with who'd she spotted, Alex jumped on the girl and began strangling her.

"Get off me you weirdo!" The girl gasped.

"Not until your six feet under!" Alex sneered, now fisting her in the face. Passing Daisy to Goku quickly, Mirai Trunks ran forward and pulled Alex off the girl, just in time for her parents to run over.

"What the hell is going on?" Her mother yelled.

"Yes, I'd like to know the same thing Alexis." Mirai Trunks added glaring at his daughter.

"How dare she call Jake and me that! I'm gonna rip her head off!" Alex snarled, struggling against her father's grip, the girl's parents gasped. Mirai Trunks turned around to slap her in the face, but only got returned by a blow to the stomach causing him to let go. Taking her chance, Alex ran off.

"Alex wait up!" Jake yelled running after her.

"Jake! Get back here!" Goku called helplessly but watched as the boy disappeared after his twin.

"Are you alright Rebecca?" The girls mother soothed as she helped her up, Mirai Trunks saw blood pouring down her nose.

"Do you have any idea what your crazy kid was doing?" The dad yelled at Mirai Trunks, who frowned at this.

"With all due respect sir, Alex isn't crazy. But rest assured I will get to the bottom of this." He said firmly.

"Come on honey, I don't want you seeing that girl again ok?" The mother muttered as the family stormed off. Sighing now, Mirai Trunks made his way over to where the others were staring at the scene.

"Would you mind looking after Daisy until I sort these two out? I'm really sorry about this, it's gone too far." He said and Gohan just smirked.

"Trunks, they're kids. You'll expect them to act up. Just see to them, we'll meet up with you later." He assured his brother in law; Mirai Trunks nodded his thanks and took off.

Meanwhile on a bench at the fair side of the fete, Jake had managed to catch up with his sister.

"What happened?" He asked, sitting down next to her. Alex had her head down but lifting it up, she looked at him and to his surprise, tears where running down her face, it wasn't like her to cry.

"She called us freaks. She knows about us." She said.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked frowning.

"She's knows about us being half saiyan Jake. She called us half-breeded freaks. She told the gypsy that she wanted us dead. She wanted advice on how to kill us." She sobbed, Jake sighed as he hugged her.

"That's evil Al, we have to tell dad." He said.

"No, we can't. I acted up so he hates me now, there's not a single chance he'll believe me." She sighed, before Jake could reply to this, a huge shadow fell over them, and the twins looked up to see their father.

"Don't be stupid Alex. I don't hate you. Now I saw this gypsy whispering to you and I'll be having words with her." He said, Alex sighed.

"Sorry dad, I didn't mean to go mad, it's just I don't like people calling us freaks. I mean we're not are we?" She asked. Mirai Trunks shook his head as he scooped her up and pulled her into a hug.

"No, that is one thing we'll never be. I mean how many people would love to be able to fly and fight really fast. If people knew what we really did, they'd be bowing at our feet." He said, Alex cracked a weak smile whilst Jake burst out laughing at the thought of people actually doing that.

"Thanks dad, I'm sorry again. I'd guess we'd better have a talk with this gypsy." She said and Mirai Trunks nodded at this.

"And a little girl to apologise to." He interjected.

"No way, I'm not apologising to her." Alex snapped suddenly.

"Why not?" Mirai Trunks asked frowning at her, Alex looked at her brother nervously and Jake sighed.

"She was the one who called us freaks. Although I'm not for hurting regular people dad, I must agree with Alex, she did get what she deserved." He said, Mirai Trunks just smiled at this.

"Fine, but just stay away from her, last thing I need is her parents after me." He replied as they made their way over to the gypsy stall, which had mysteriously disappeared, and Mirai Trunks had a sinking feeling that this gypsy wasn't part of the fete. Finally they made their way back to the gang, finding them no problem, and resumed their day. Pan went over to Jake and Alex later on whilst the adults weren't looking.

"Are you still carrying out the plan?" She asked.

"Yeah, but only the last one cause I've lost the mood for prank making." Alex said waving her hand.

"How about at dinner, you end it with a bang?" Pan suggested, smirking evilly. The twins looked at each other and grinned.

"We'll see what we can do." Alex stated.

"Daddy! Wanna go on that!" Daisy announced.

"Go on what?" Mirai Trunks sighed.

"That!" She cried jumping up and down as she pointed to a large Ferris wheel in front of them, Mirai Trunks stared up at is.

"I dunno Daisy, it looks kind of big for you." He replied tightening his grip on her as she prepared to run off again.

"Please daddy, I wanna!" She whined.

"Hey why don't we all go on it?" Goku suggested.

"Alright then." Mirai Trunks replied and Daisy cheered as she suddenly pulled herself out of her fathers grip and ran over to the Ferris wheel only to get scooped up by Goku in the process.

"Oh no you don't." He laughed as she just pouted.

"How does she keep doing that?" Goten asked, as he wandered over pocketing a piece of paper that everyone assumed was the girls telephone number. Alex shook her head as she saw it.

"She's starting to show she's a saiyan. She powered up revealing an aura last night and when she gets sudden power it enables her to pull out of peoples grip. It's called instinct." She stated as they queued up.

"Thank you doctor Alex." Goten teased smirking down at her, Alex only poked her tongue out at her uncle.

"How did you know that Alex?" Gohan asked, but Alex had her gazed fixed on something else. Everyone diverted their gaze to see she was staring at a three foot stuffed wolf.

"Can I get that dad? Can I please?" She cried running over to it.

"Just like her mother." Mirai Trunks muttered running after her.

"What's like mom?" Jake asked, confused at what his father had just said. Gohan looked down at him and smiled.

"Your mother was fascinated with stuffed animals as a teenager." He explained, Jake just nodded as he fixed his gaze on his father and sister. Mirai Trunks was struggling to pull her off the wolf whilst the stall man had an amused look on his face.

"I'll try and get it for you after the Ferris wheel ok?" He bargained. Alex nodded as she reluctantly let go.

"Ok, thanks dad." She chirped as she ran back over to her twin. Mirai Trunks sighed as he met up with the others.

"Daddy…" Daisy started grinning.

"Don't even think about it." Mirai Trunks grumbled. Sighing, Daisy looked up at her grandfather.

"Grandpa? Can you win me a frog please?" She asked sweetly. Goku looked down and nodded to her.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do after we've been on the Ferris wheel." He replied and Daisy smiled at this.

"Thanks grandpa." She mumbled, snuggling into his chest as she prepared to fall asleep again.

"Something isn't right, flaring a ki isn't supposed to tire you out that much is it?" Mirai Trunks asked, frowning at Daisy. Gohan also stared at her.

"No, not really. The twins have been using their ki since they were old enough to walk and talk. If she didn't sleep last night and flared her ki, maybe it did knock her tired." He said.

"Yeah, they could be linked. I'll let her sleep next to me tonight and see if that helps. Why is things always go wrong when you're a spouse down?" Mirai Trunks. Goten smirked.

"Plus all the running around she did at the mall yesterday; she's tired herself out. Probably had an energy burst," He said, peering at her too.

"That will be it then." Mirai Trunks said, they all filed on to the Ferris wheel and gasped at the sight from the top of the wheel, even though the twins mumbled that they could probably get a better view if they just flew. As promised, Mirai Trunks played at the stall and won Alex the wolf, then Goku won Daisy her frog, Chichi stared at the large wolf.

"Don't think we'll be able to do much now." She commented.

"You're right, plus it's getting late." Mirai Trunks said. Calling it a night, they all headed back to Mount Potaz for a large family dinner at the Son household. Videl was helping Chichi in the kitchen whilst Jake, Pan and Alex played outside. Mirai Trunks, Goku, Goten and Gohan were chatting in the living room with Daisy who was now fast asleep on the couch snuggled up to her frog. Gohan smiled at his niece.

"She's had quite a day hasn't she?" He stated.

"Yeah, they all have. I was really surprised at the twins actually behaving themselves, well most of the time. I thought they were gonna cause a lot more trouble knowing Emily was away." He said. Goku smirked at this.

"Has she rang yet?" He asked.

"Yeah last night, she said the plane journey was that boring she fell asleep on the boss when he was discussing figures. But overall she loves it there." He replied.

"That's great, bet she misses you though." Gohan replied.

Meanwhile outside, Pan, Jake and Alex were discussing techniques for their next plan of action. Alex sighing at Pan's latest suggestion.

"The food fight won't work, Daisy's too tired." She said. Pan frowned at her cousin puzzled as to why she was giving up too easily.

"Why do you need Daisy? Why not start it yourself?" She argued and Jake shook his head at this.

"Daisy is at the stage where she likes to throw food." He explained.

"Yeah, and mom and dad let her do it, if we start a food fight we'll get stopped before it can properly get going. But if she started it, we'd probably get somewhere." Alex added. Pan looked at them thoughtfully.

"Is there anyway you can secretly move her hand then?" She asked. Jake stared at his sister who shook her head.

"I would since I have telekinesis. But we saw dad put Daisy asleep on the couch so she won't be joining us at the table." She replied.

"Well I have an idea on how to get her to the table." Pan said smirking as she beckoned the twins over and whispered her idea to them. Half an hour later Chichi called everyone to the table and as Alex predicted, Daisy was still asleep on the couch. They both peered at her curiously until their father sauntered over to them.

"Come on you two, you heard your grandmother. Dinner is ready." He said, grabbing their hands.

"What about Daisy?" Jake asked.

"What about her?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"Well won't she get hungry?" Alex chirped in.

"She can have something to eat when she wakes up." Mirai Trunks replied glancing at her.

"I don't think it's such a good idea letting her sleep during the day dad." Jake stated. Mirai Trunks frowned at him.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Well she won't sleep properly at night." Alex replied.

"She's physically exhausted Alex; she's going to be out for hours. Now come on, the foods getting cold." He sighed, pulling them towards the kitchen. Sitting in her chair, Alex looked at Pan.

_He didn't buy it_. She said telepathically, Pan glared at her uncle then sighed very quietly. Alex watched Gohan place a bottle of sauce on the table, then looked at Jake and Pan who were sitting next to her, then smirked.

"Can I just say something?" Alex asked when everyone sat down.

"What is it Alex?" Goku asked as all eyes went on her.

"Just want to say thank you to everyone for the great day out and thanks dad for winning my wolf." She said sweetly.

"And Daisy will probably want to thank you for her frog too when she wakes up." Jake added, Alex nodded.

"Yeah, Daisy likes frogs for some weird reason doesn't she dad?" She asked looking at her father who smirked at her.

"Well you two were into dragons at her age if I recall." He said, the twins grinned at this.

"We still are into dragons." Alex said.

"Yeah dragons are cool." Jake added.

"Can we eat already?" Goten groaned, licking his lips.

"Ha, ha very funny uncle Goten!" The twins snapped in unison, Goten just smirked at them whilst everyone else laughed then began helping themselves to food. Alex shot her brother a 'get ready' look, Jake nodded as his sister had explained plan B to him telepathically.

"Hey uncle Gohan, can you pass me the sauce please?" She asked innocently. Nodding, Gohan slid the bottle over to her. Picking the bottle up, she scanned the plate in front of her for the best way to squirt it, occasionally glancing at her brother. Before she could have a chance to squirt it, a loud wail could be heard from the living room making the twins jump.

"I wish she'd stop doing that." Jake grumbled as Alex dropped the bottle and Mirai Trunks got up and left the kitchen.

"She's only two Jake, she's got to attract attention somehow." Goten laughed. A couple of moments later, Mirai Trunks came back in carrying Daisy in one hand and un-capsuling her highchair in the other hand. Daisy widened her eyes as it appeared.

"No!" She screamed pushing at her dad.

"Daisy you need to sit in it to eat, you're too little for the table." Mirai Trunks sighed struggling to sit her in it.

"Don't wanna!" She cried, at this stage, the twins had clapped their hands over their ears as they glared at their sister.

"Fine, you can sit on my lap, just don't start throwing food again." Mirai Trunks sighed, sitting her down. Daisy just grinned as he made up a small plate of food, whilst the twins suddenly glared at their father.

"That's not fair!" Alex announced.

"What isn't?" Goku asked frowning at her.

"When Alex and me wouldn't go into our highchairs we weren't fed. Why is daisy getting treated differently?" Jake asked.

"Cause there was two of you for a start." Mirai Trunks said firmly.

"So, what's that got to do with it?" Alex demanded.

"Alex!" Gohan snapped.

"No uncle Gohan, Alex is right, Dad is giving into Daisy. If me and Alex ran off in the mall, we would never have got away with it." Jake argued.

"Well for one, your mother isn't here. Secondly Daisy isn't well and third times were different." Goku said firmly. Alex just folded her arms.

"She doesn't really look ill to me." She snapped.

"Are you two looking to be grounded? Cause you will you know!" Mirai Trunks demanded glaring at them now.

"No." They replied in unison.

"Then eat your dinner and be quiet." He snapped. The twins glared at him one more time then looked at their plates. It was then Alex remembered the ketchup bottle and picked it up again. Glancing at her brother, then across at her dad and sister, she found a place to aim and undid the lid. Pan was sneaking curious glances at her cousins as she prepared herself for the stunt. Alex squeezed the bottle very hard and the sauce came squirting out the bottle, but hit her plate and went flying onto her brother.

"Hey, what did you do that for!" Jake yelled, mock glaring at her as he knew exactly what she was up to, everyone stared at the twins.

"Must have squeezed it too hard. Sorry." She stated simply shrugging her shoulders, Jake growled at this comment.

"You're a liar Alexis, you're not sorry at all. You'll pay for that!" He cried as he threw some mash at her.

Hey! Stop it you two!" Mirai Trunks yelled.

"Now look what you've done!" Alex snarled as she threw some broccoli back at him, completely ignoring her father. Daisy began laughing as she watched her brother and sister fight, then picked up some mash of her own and threw it at Pan, hitting her square in the face.

"Hey!" Pan yelled as she scooped up some mash and threw some back at her, Gohan frowned at this.

"Pan, don't you start." He warned glaring down at her. Daisy picked up more food and threw some at Goten then at the twins giggling to herself. The twins glared at her and threw some of their food at her but to their shock, she ducked and the food hit their father.

"That is enough! Get up now!" He yelled, suddenly Daisy burst into tears as he stood up, scooping her up as he went. Everyone stared at the scene not knowing what to think, Jake just glared at his sister.

"But she started it!" He cried, pointing at her.

"And you carried it on, your both to blame and you are both getting punished. Now clean up this mess and do the dishes!" He snapped, the twins bowed their head and began clearing up whilst Mirai Trunks started apologising to the others. Much later, the twins got grounded and sent to bed. Mirai Trunks bathed Daisy and then settled her down for the night, then sighed as he collapsed in bed himself.

"Two down, two to go. Your are never going away again Emily." He groaned as he fell asleep..


	4. Chapter 4

Child's Play Chapter 4

Day 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or it's characters

Claimer: I do own Emily and anyone else mentioned in this chapter

As soon as the sun hit the window the following morning, Alex immediately snapped her eyes open. Climbing out of her bed she ran over to wake her twin up, very difficulty.

"Huh? What time is it?" Jake mumbled and Alex shrugged her shoulders.

"Who cares, it's daytime. Come on we're going out." She announced, running over and jumping back onto her bed.

"But Alex we're grounded." Jake argued sitting up.

"So?" She protested.

"I don't want to get into any more trouble. Sorry sis but you're on your own today." He said firmly folding his arms, Alex stared at him.

"But we were so close." She whined.

"No, we hit the nail on the head. When I went the toilet last night, I heard dad, he doesn't want mom going away again. I'm just going to occupy myself in here today, I don't want to make anything worse." He said.

"Fine, I'll go on my own adventure. I can't believe your backing out Jake, oh well think of all you're going to miss." Alex declared. Suddenly the door opened and Mirai Trunks popped his head around.

"Can you two keep it down? It's 7.30." He asked yawning, Jake nodded and crawled under his blankets.

"Sorry dad, I am going back to sleep." He stated, staring at Alex then falling asleep. Alex just sighed as she lay down too and, satisfied, Mirai Trunks left them. A couple of hours later, Jake woke to find his floorboards creaking. Darting up, he noticed that the culprit was in fact Daisy walking around. She lifted her head up and smiled at him.

"Hi!" She chirped.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" Jake asked smirking as he got out of bed, Daisy just shrugged her shoulders.

"Dunno." She stated.

"Did dad tell you to wake us up?" He asked, Daisy just shook her head at this then looked at him again.

"Nope." She replied, Jake racked his brains until he realised he could be standing there all day working out what she wanted. Sighing he made his way over to her and crouched down next to her.

"Did dad ask to do something?" He asked.

"Dunno." She laughed, Jake just smirked at her.

"Come on, lets go see if he wanted anything." He said getting up and taking her hand. Once they had reached the bottom step short while later, Jake found his father in the kitchen.

"Morning Jake." Mirai Trunks said, he was parched over the oven making breakfast, Jake smiled as he walked in.

"Morning Dad, what did you ask Daisy to do, cause I think she's forgot." Jake stated Mirai Trunk's frowned at this.

"I never asked Daisy to do anything, she's only two." He said.

"Oh right, well she was in our room this morning I thought you sent her to wake us up or something." Jake muttered.

"That's impossible; I closed your door this morning I know it. Unless she can open them now." Mirai Trunks said, turning around and staring at Daisy thoughtfully, Jake also stared at her.

"Don't think she can yet." He said, as she looked up at them puzzled.

"Wait a minute, where's Alex?" Mirai Trunks asked looking at Jake now, and then it dawned on the young demi saiyan.

"Great she must have left it open." Jake groaned running out the room.

"What do you mean? Where is she?" Mirai Trunks demanded, not liking the way this was going.

"Uh out." Jake mumbled.

"Where's out Jake?" Mirai Trunks asked firmly.

"I dunno, I refused to go with her. I have no idea where she's gone." Jake replied. Mirai Trunks stared at him suspiciously.

"Why did you refuse?" He asked.

"Because I don't want to be in anymore trouble." Jake sighed as he ran upstairs to get changed. Mirai Trunks sighed as he made his way out of the kitchen, scooping Daisy up on the way then picking up the phone to call Gohan. Ten minutes later, Gohan had arrived and was now holding Daisy.

"Thanks for this Gohan, Jake's upstairs. I'll try not to be long." Mirai Trunks sighed as he grabbed his coat.

"Jake's not with her? That's a surprise, I thought one always went with the other." Gohan asked. Mirai Trunks shook his head.

"She influences him. He'll go with her if he thinks it'll be fun, but probably getting grounded last night calmed him down." Mirai Trunks said.

"You grounded them? Well I suppose it was an unexpected trick they pulled last night." Gohan mumbled and Mirai Trunks smirked.

"That was it Gohan, it wasn't unexpected, it was well planned. They'd been working on it for days. The whole day was plans for "outdoor pranks'." He replied. Gohan just nodded at this.

"Oh right, well don't worry about the others, just get Alex back." Gohan replied, Mirai Trunks smiled.

"Thanks, I plan to." He replied, leaving the house and taking off. Gohan sighed as he looked down at Daisy.

"The things your sister does huh? Come on, let's go see what your brother is up to." He said. Daisy just laughed as he made his way up the stairs. Stopping at the twins' room, he opened the door to find Jake lying on his stomach on his bed, reading a magazine. Sensing his uncle's energy, he just sighed as he flipped a page.

"Hi uncle Gohan." He said without looking up.

"Hey Jake, I heard your dad grounded you." Gohan stated.

"Yeah well, I deserved it really. I went too far. But I meant what I said about him treating Daisy differently to me and Alex." He said.

"So you only play pranks because Alex tells you to then?" Gohan asked, sitting on Alex's bed and setting Daisy on the floor.

"No, she doesn't tell me to she persuades me to. She's stubborn and always finds a way to get what she wants." He sighed, flipping another page over. Gohan just stared at him.

"So you knew you went too far?" He asked.

"Yep, food fights are fun when you're in your own house. I didn't particularly want to have one but Alex wanted to finish the day off with a bang. And as you can plainly see, being grounded has no affect on her whatsoever." He sighed, sitting up now.

"Your dad will get her eventually." Gohan said firmly.

"She knows he'll go after her. Dad is going to have some fun catching her." Jake said. Gohan frowned at this.

"He'll find a way Jake." He replied.

Meanwhile across town, Mirai Trunks stopped outside the rim of West City and French Town. Alex's ki was huge here so he knew she was close. He growled as he spotted flashes of lavender appearing at every place. 

"Alex, this isn't funny!" He yelled.

"Your right, it isn't." A voice said from behind him, Mirai Trunks spun around to see his wife hovering in mid air, with a thunderous look on her face.

"Emily?" He asked, she nodded.

"Trunks? I'm really sorry for putting you in this position, I had no idea the kids would act up this bad." She sighed, Alex suddenly stopped and looked up staring in shock as she spotted her mother.'

"Mom? What are you doing here?" She cried.

"Since you have decided to top my patience as well as your fathers I felt it was time I stepped in. Alexis, I am absolutely ashamed of you, never would I have thought you would give your father such a hard time." Emily snapped.

"But mom…" Alex started, only to get cut in.

"No buts, Alexis, now I have to get back to New York before Martin finds out where I am, and you are until further notice grounded young lady. And if I ever find out you have toed the line again, I will come down hard on you is that understood?" Emily yelled, folding her arms and glaring at her.

"Yes mom." Alex muttered bowing her head.

"Trunks I want you to call me if this happens again. I'll be home tomorrow ok?" Emily asked, turning to her husband.

"Alright, thanks for this." He sighed.

"It's ok. Trunks it's not fair you letting them walk over you. You're their father too, you have got to be a lot more firmer with them." She said.

"I try too Emily it's just so hard." He said.

"I know it is Trunks, but I'd rather them know their place with me then kicking me when I'm down. They should cool down now anyway, we can talk about this another time." She said softly.

"Alright, you have no idea how much I've missed you." He said, Emily smiled at this as he pulled her into a kiss.

"Me too, I don't know how you did it all those years ago." She laughed.

"Was hard, must admit. Ok see you tomorrow." Mirai Trunks said.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow. And I mean it Alex, you'd better behave for your dad." Emily said firmly, turning to her daughter before raising two fingers to her forehead and disappearing.

"Home now." Mirai Trunks said. Alex just growled and took off towards the direction of Mount Potaz. Sighing, Mirai Trunks just took off after her. After storming through the front door moments later, causing Daisy to cry with the sudden noise, Alex stomped up the stairs.

"Will someone shut her up?" She screamed, slamming her bedroom door. Jake was sitting on the couch whilst Gohan was calming Daisy down. Jake knew his sister would be in a foul mood after being caught, so he decided to stay out of her way. Both he and Gohan kept their gaze fixed on the front door, waiting for Mirai Trunks to appear, but he never did. Frowning, Jake hopped off the couch and ran over to the window, looking out.

"Dad is outside. He looks upset." He stated. Sighing, Gohan placed Daisy on the couch and joined his nephew at the window.

"Will you watch your sister for a few minutes? I'd better go see to your dad." He asked and Jake nodded his head.

"Sure." He replied, running over to the couch and climbing on it to sit with Daisy. Gohan smiled as he went out the front door and found his brother in law sitting on a bench outside, his face buried in his hands.

"Are you alright?" He asked, sitting next to him.

"I don't think so Gohan. Am I really such a bad father?" Mirai Trunks asked suddenly, looking up at him.

"Of course you're not Trunks. I think you and Emily have done a great job raising the kids. Alex will mellow out eventually, she's just at that age where she wants to be out doing what she wants." Gohan said.

"Emily's right though, I'm letting them walk all over me." He sighed and Gohan narrowed his eyes at this. It wasn't like her to be so blunt.

"She said that? Well, you two grew up differently. You hiding from and androids and all, she was forgotten as a kid. Because she was like Alex, disobeyed the rules, ignored her families and did what she wanted. She learnt how to stand up for herself. It's not easy raising kids Trunks; I would seriously be worried about anyone who says it is. And you two are anything but bad parents." He said firmly.

"Jake's calmed down, but Alex is still determined to misbehave. I just don't know what do, she never listens to me." Mirai Trunks said.

"Well make her listen, at the end of the day Trunks, you are still her father." Gohan said. Mirai Trunks nodded as he stood up.

"Thanks Gohan, I needed that. Did you feel Emily?" He asked.

"Yep, bet she wasn't happy." Gohan chuckled.

"Oh yeah, thanks again Gohan. I'd better go sort the kids out." Mirai Trunks said, smirking now.

"No problem. I'm just next door if you need me." Gohan replied as he walked off. Mirai Trunks made his way back in to find Jake playing with Daisy on the couch. She had now calmed down.

"Thanks Jake for looking after her." He said.

"It's ok dad. I'm really sorry for what happened yesterday. I didn't mean for it to go that far." Jake said and Mirai Trunks smiled as he scooped Daisy up then nodded to Jake.

"That's all right; I should have known what your sister is like. Anyway, it's lunchtime, what do you want?" He asked. Jake looked thoughtful.

"Whatever you feel like making dad, you know I'll eat anything." He replied grinning. Mirai Trunks pulled a face.

"Your not supposed to say that!" He laughed.

"Why not?" Jake asked, puzzled.

"Before your mom went away, she stocked up on everything. So put it to the point, you have a big menu to choose from." He explained as he adjusted his grip on Daisy. Jake widened his eyes at this.

"Rolls?" Daisy asked, looking up at her father.

"I don't mind having them." Jake added, smirking at his sister.

"If we have them, I'll have to look. We probably do though." Mirai Trunks said, making his way into the kitchen.

"Want rolls!" Daisy shouted as her father opened the cupboard. Then she made a grab for one of the tins.

"Oh no you don't, they're not toys." Mirai Trunks chuckled, pulling it out of her hands and putting it back in the cupboard. As Jake sauntered in, Daisy spotted her brother and began squirming to get down.

"Did you find any? Or have you been busy grabbing tins off Daisy?" Jake laughed as he watched his father put his sister down, who ran over to him and threw her arms around him.

"Going with B there son. I've just seen some though; I'll stick some on. Will you go up to see how many Alex wants or shall I do it?" Mirai Trunks asked, pulling a packet out the cupboard.

"I'll go; it feels as though she's calmed down. Either that or she's left again." Jake replied, patting Daisy's back.

"She'd better not have. No she's in your room, I can feel her. I'll leave Daisy down here since Alex upset her before. Come on honey, your gonna help daddy make the sausage rolls." Mirai Trunks laughed, walking over and pulling her off her brother.

"Yeah, want rolls!" Daisy yelled. Taking the hint, Jake ran up the stairs and cautiously opened his bedroom door.

"Al? You in here?" He asked, scanning the room when suddenly his eyes fell on his sister's bed. Creeping over, he realised that she was asleep which was a surprise since Alex always hated sleeping in the daytime. He didn't know what made him do it, but he gently put his hand on her forehead, but quickly pulled it away as it was that hot. Frowning now, he crept out the room and made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

"So how many does she want?" Mirai Trunks asked whilst stopping Daisy from throwing the sausage rolls everywhere.

"I never asked. she was asleep." Jake stated. Mirai Trunks frowned at this as it was a surprise to him too.

"She's asleep? I'll save her a couple for later, no doubt she'll be hungry when she wakes up." He said.

"And she's burning up. I think." Jake added.

"What? Just keep an eye on Daisy for a second." He sighed, setting her down and dashing out the room.

"Want rolls." Daisy whined.

"Dads making them Daisy you can have them in a minute." Jake said.

"Want rolls now!" Daisy screamed.

"In a minute ok!" Jake snapped glaring at her. Daisy screwed her eyes up as she ran out the room. Moments later, Mirai Trunks came back in.

"You're right; I'll see what she's like when she wakes up. Hey where's Daisy?" He asked, staring at Jake.

"She was yelling that she wanted the sausage rolls now and she ran off when I told her that she had to wait." Jake sighed, Mirai Trunks groaned as he lifted out the cooked sausage rolls.

"Why is it the girls have to take after your mother?" He muttered, dishing them onto three plates.

"Why?" Jake asked, picking up on his fathers muttering.

"Because when I first met your mom, she was as stubborn as you can get. As you know, Alex is the same and it looks as though Daisy's following in the same footsteps too." He replied, setting the plates down on the table. Jake sat down and grabbed a plate.

"Why was mom stubborn?" He asked.

"When I first met her, we had a devil pirate named Albenia heading towards Earth. We all had to train in the hyperbolic time chamber and as luck would happen, your mother and I were paired off. The first thing she wanted to do, and managed to rope me into helping her, was to go super." Mirai Trunks explained, smiling at the memory.

"Now that sounds like mom." Jake laughed.

"Yes, well anyway, after we trained for a whole year, she was closer to becoming level three then super saiyan. And by the time I returned back here after going home, she had made it to level three. Gohan said I was only gone for about a week." Mirai Trunks added, then noticed a small figure in the doorway, Jake turned to the direction of his fathers gaze.

"Rolls done?" Daisy asked.

"Yes they are, have you finished your tantrum?" Mirai Trunks asked folding his arms. Daisy just pouted at this.

"But hungry!" She whined.

"So is me and Jake but we don't throw a tantrum." Mirai Trunks argued. Daisy just bowed her head.

"Sorry daddy." She mumbled.

"No more alright?" He asked, scooping her up and dragging her highchair over, knowing quite well what was about to happen.

"No!" She yelled, pushing away from it.

"Daisy your too young for the table." He groaned.

"Dad, lower the highchair and take the tray off, she'll be high enough to fit at he table." Jake stated, Mirai Trunks looked between the highchair and the table, then smiled as he set her down.

"That would work, I've never thought of that." He said and did what Jake suggested. Moments later he had a satisfied two year old munching away on a sausage roll and a relieved two year old. They were halfway through their plates when there was yet another figure at the door.

"Hey Al, you feeling better?" Jake asked.

"Bit." Alex yawned. Frowning, Mirai Trunks got up and made his way over to her. Bending down, he felt her forehead and was surprised to see she was in fact still burning up.

"You were fine this morning." He stated.

"Know." She mumbled, pulling out of his grip and slowly making her way into the living room. Sighing, he went to go after her when the doorbell rang. Groaning a bit, he made his way to the front door and opened it, surprised to find Goku and Chichi with a disgruntled Goten behind them.

"Hey guy's what's up?" He greeted, moving aside to let his in laws in.

"Goku and me thought it over a lot last night trunks and we've thought it would be easier for you if we helped out a bit. Just until Emily comes back tomorrow." Chichi explained smiling as Jake popped his head around the doorway, staring at his grandparents and uncle.

"That's great. I have no idea what's wrong with Alex though, she's burning up." Mirai Trunks said. Suddenly, Daisy popped her head around next to her brother and grinned at the sight of her relatives.

"Hi" Me eating rolls!" She chirped running over to them.

"You are, are you?" Goku laughed scooping her up.

"Yeah, she got us eating sausage rolls." Jake added, smirking.

"So what's wrong with Alex?" Chichi asked frowning.

"Haven't got a clue, she's worn out, exactly like Daisy was the other day. It's really strange." Mirai Trunks sighed, making his way back into the lounge to find Alex asleep on the couch.

"Just leave her and see how she is tomorrow. Emily's back isn't she?" Chichi asked, staring at her granddaughter.

"Yeah." Mirai Trunks replied, scooping Alex up and taking her back upstairs to bed. Surprisingly she slept for the rest of the night and Chichi had looked after Daisy whilst he dealt with getting Jake ready for the next morning. When Goku, Chichi and Goten left that night, Mirai Trunks was just about to crash on the bed when wails could be heard from Daisy's room. Sighing, he made his way to her and lifted her out the cot when he got there.

"I miss mommy, daddy!" She sobbed, crying into his shoulder, Mirai Trunks pulled her into a hug as he carried her back into his room.

"She'll be home tomorrow." He soothed. Daisy just hiccupped as she slowly fell asleep in his arms. Not having the energy to take her back, Mirai Trunks just tucked her into his wife's side of the bed and climbed in beside her. Wrapping his arms around her, it wasn't long before he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Child's Play Chapter 5  
The Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or it's characters  
Claimer: I do in fact own Emily and anyone else mentioned in this chapter.

Walking down a road with her arms stretched open; Daisy came upon a heavenly smell. Quickening her pace, she found herself at the front of a house. Suddenly the door swung open and a familiar lady stood there.

"Hi Daisy, would you like to come in?" She greeted. Daisy wrinkled her nose, it was Laura, the lady from the baker shop at the mall.

"Don't like you. You told uncle 'ten that mommy have fairs when not true!" She yelled. Laura just smirked at the two year old.

"But Daisy honey, don't you want some sausage rolls?" She asked. Daisy widened her eyes at this.

"Rolls?" She cried as she toddled into the house.

"Here are your rolls!" Laura snapped as she suddenly turned into Chichi and lunged at Daisy with what looked like her frying pan. Suddenly something else hit her jerking her awake. Daisy looked around and realised that the thing that hit her was her fathers hand.

"No Gohan, don't go. Not with your injuries." He mumbled turning over in his sleep. Daisy licked her lips.

"Hungry." She muttered, climbing out the bed and crawling over to the door, annoyed that it was shut. Looking around, she spotted a shoe and picked it up, gently hooking it onto the doorknob. Pulling at the tip, the door slowly creaked open. Pushing it now, she left her dads room and crawled down the stairs. Sitting in the door of the kitchen, she moved her gaze over the whole room looking at how to get food. Spotting a kitchen stool, a grin flashed over her face as she got up and ran over to it. Slowly pushing the stool, she slid it all the way over to the worktop then climbed up the stool, then crawled onto the worktop. Leaning across, she pulled open a cupboard then went in to see what she could grab her hands on, when suddenly she lost her balance and fell.

"Whoa!" She yelled as she grabbed the edge of the shelf to stop herself from falling. Tears filled her eyes as she began to get scared, she couldn't hang on forever and she knew she would really hurt herself is she let go and fell. Luckily for her, Jake sauntered in.

"Oh my god! Dad! Get in here quick, Daisy's in trouble!" He yelled, running over to a stool and sliding it to where his sister was dangling. Mirai Trunks ran in as his eyes fell onto his daughter.

"Jake? Oh no! Daisy, what are you doing?" He cried, running over to her and scooping her up. Upon hearing her father's voice, she burst out crying as Mirai Trunks pulled her shaking body into a hug. Jake made his way over to his father and looked at his sister sympathetically.

"Is she ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's more scared than hurt. Daisy what did you think you were doing!" Mirai Trunks sighed.

"I was hungry, sorry daddy!" Daisy wailed and Mirai Trunks just rocked her gently, trying to calm her down.

"It's ok, as long as you're not hurt. Come on, let's sit you down and I can make breakfast alright?" He soothed, placing her down in her newly fitted chair, Daisy just nodded as tears continued to roll down her cheeks. Jake pushed a chair over to his sister, climbed up on it and gave her a hug.

"Man sis, you really scared me." He said.

"And me. Just make sure she's not hurt there Jake." Mirai Trunks added, pouring some contents into a pan, Jake scanned his sister.

"She looks fine dad, I thought I was going to have to catch her but she hung on." He complimented.

"Well it would have been a nasty fall. You'll be going to school by yourself, Alex is still not well." Mirai Trunks said.

"She's still burning up? Do you think her running off might have had something to do with it?" Jake asked and Mirai Trunks looked thoughtful for a moment.

"It might have, but you two have always had us searching the planet for you so it's not like she's never done it before.Your mom's on her way home, so she'll be here when you come back home." He said, bringing over three plates of eggs and sausages to the table.

"Yeah, I felt her busting Alex yesterday, bet she's just lost her physical energy and to boost up like a back up option she's burning up." Jake suggested. Mirai Trunks shook his head.

"Maybe, but I don't think so. Your mother used to be constantly burnt up when she was sick. I'll keep her off and see what your mom says when she comes home." He sighed as they all tucked into their breakfast. Jake was quietly getting ready upstairs and Mirai Trunks had changed Daisy, who was now playing with a doll on the couch when there was a knock on the door, causing her to jump up with excitement.

"Door!" She yelled.

"Shh, you'll wake Alex up." Mirai Trunks said as he scooped her up then made his way to the front door where he was surprised to find Goku standing there.

"Hey Trunks, I'll take the twins to school if you want too." The older saiyan greeted and Mirai Trunks smiled as he let him in.

"That'll be great Goku but I'm actually keeping Alex off today so it'll be just Jake." He said. Goku frowned at this.

"She's still not well? Wonder what's wrong with her." He sighed.

"I don't know. I'm going to see what Emily has to say when she comes home." Mirai Trunks said, shaking his head.

"Mommy!" Daisy laughed at the mention of her mothers name.

"And how is little Daisy this morning?" Goku chuckled, taking her out of her fathers arms, Daisy screwed her nose up at this.

"Not little, big girl Grandpa!" She said and Goku laughed at this.

"Yeah, and she proved that by trying to get her own breakfast and ended up hanging out the cupboard this morning." Mirai Trunks groaned.

"What?" Goku cried.

"I found her this morning Grandpa." Jake's voice said and looking down, Goku saw that he was in his school uniform and bore a backpack.

"Have you got your lunch Jake?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"Yes dad." Jake sighed.

"And your homework?" Mirai Trunks pressed on.

"Yes, and Alex's too. Might as well hand hers too so she won't get bad grades." He said, Mirai Trunks nodded.

"All right, see you later. Thanks for this Goku." Mirai Trunks said, Goku just nodded as he handed Daisy back to her dad.

"Wanna go too." She whined.

"Maybe in a few years honey." He sighed as he saw the others off, then went back inside.

"Why uncle Gohan hurt?" Daisy asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Mirai Trunks asked puzzled.

"You said uncle Gohan hurt." She said as he set her down on the couch, Mirai Trunks stared at her.

"When did I say that?" He asked.

"This morning." She chirped, Mirai Trunks went red as he realised what she was talking about.

"I just had a dream that he was hurt that's all." He said uncomfortably, he was eventually going to tell

his children about him being from the future and that where he came from he was the only one left. But he felt now wouldn't be the best time to tell them, being so young and all. Daisy stared at her father as if she didn't believe him.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't know, it's just what I dreamed about. They're unpredictable." He replied quickly and to his relief, Daisy grinned.

"Oh right, I dreamed of rolls." She chirped. Mirai Trunks smirked at this, as there was another knock

on the door. When he opened it he found Chichi standing on the doorstep.

"Hi Trunks, how have you all been?" She asked as he let her in. Mirai Trunks smiled at her.

"Alex is still not well and is in bed, but Goku took Jake to school for me which was kinda a relief." He said.

"She's still not well? Well that's strange. Do you want me to look after Daisy whilst you take her the doctors?" Chichi asked.

"Thanks for the offer but no thanks. I'm going to wait until Emily comes home." Mirai Trunks replied, shaking his head whilst Daisy stared at her grandmother nervously, although neither adult noticed.

"Alright, then why don't you take Daisy out for a bit and I'll stay here with Alex?" Chichi suggested. Mirai Trunks nodded.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" He asked.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about a thing, you two have fun." Chichi declared waving her hand.

"All right then, thanks. Hey Daisy where do you want to go?" Mirai Trunks asked, looking at her now.

"School." Daisy chirped whilst Chichi just laughed.

"Apart from there, you're too young." He sighed. Daisy just shrugged her shoulders and grinned at her father.

"Dunno." She replied. Mirai Trunks just smirked at her.

"Tell you what, let's just see where we end up ok?" He reasoned, Daisy slowly nodded her head, puzzled by what her father was saying, but she was sure it was some place fun. Scooping her up and thanking Chichi once again, Mirai Trunks grabbed his car keys and left the house. Outside he met up with Goten who was getting ready to take off.

"Uncle 'ten!" Daisy squealed and Goten turned around and smiled.

"Hey Goten, where are you going?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"I'm on my way over to Capsule Corp to meet up with Trunks." Goten replied, patting Daisy on the head causing her to growl at him, but quickly stopped at her fathers glare.

"I need to stop by at work, I'll drop you off if you want, it's on the way after all." Mirai Trunks said. Goten nodded.

"That'll be great, I'll end up sparring with him anyway so I could do with sparing as much energy as I can. Thanks." Goten laughed, Mirai Trunks nodded as he opened up the passenger door of the people carrier.

"Sure, hop in." He said, fastening Daisy into the child seat then closing it. Goten climbed in behind her then Mirai Trunks got in, started the car up then took off, switching on a radio station with one hand.

"You taking Daisy to work with you then?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, I'm only stopping by to pick up some files I want to bring home then I'm just taking Daisy

somewhere. Doubt it'll be the mall after what happened the last time." Mirai Trunks replied as Daisy hit a new radio station so instead of the jazz he liked to listen too, it was the pop music station that Emily favoured, causing Daisy to giggle.

"No way, you can listen to this rubbish when your mothers driving but whilst I am your listening to jazz." Mirai Trunks groaned, hitting his radio station back on whilst Goten stifled a laugh.

"So when is Emily due back?" He asked as Daisy hit the button again turning it back to the pop station and laughing even harder.

"Daisy! She's due back about two, I'm picking her up from the airport." Mirai Trunks sighed, turning back to his station again.

"Cool, wonder how she got on." Goten said as Daisy went to hit the button again but Mirai Trunks was ready and grabbed her hands.

"Don't even think about it. Here play with your doll. And I haven't heard from her since yesterday when she busted Alex. I'm sure she'll tell us about it tonight. Why don't you guys come for dinner? It's the least I can do after all the help you've given me." Mirai Trunks suggested, picking a doll up from the back seat and handed it to Daisy who immediately pulled it into a hug, instantly forgetting about the radio station.

"Sure, fine with me and probably mom and dad too. So where are you planning on going after work?" Goten asked.

"Dunno. I might take Daisy to the park or somewhere. I'll just drive around looking for a place mainly, as you can see it's rare I get a day off and I don't know what to do with myself." Mirai Trunks laughed.

"Why don't you go with me to Capsule Corp? We can stop by your work, pick up whatever you need, and then go there. Daisy can play with Bulla." Goten suggested, Mirai Trunks smirked at his brother in law in the mirror.

"It's not even your home and you're inviting others. Well I can sense Goku is at Capsule Corp fighting Dad, I suppose I could go. Daisy would be occupied then. Wanna go play with Bulla Daisy?" He asked, looking at her. Daisy stared up at her father.

"Dunno." She said laughing and Mirai Trunks sighed.

"Is that all she says?" Goten asked smirking at his niece as they pulled up outside Mirai Trunks's office.

"Sometimes I wonder that as well. I'll be back in a few minutes." Mirai Trunks said as he turned off the ignition and opened the door.

"Daddy! I wanna go too!" Daisy wailed suddenly.

"I'll be carrying files honey, I can't carry you too." Mirai Trunks sighed looking at her, Daisy only screwed her eyes up.

"I can walk." She protested.

"Yes and you like to wander off and get lost and I do not want that happening here of all places." He said firmly.

"I'll carry her Trunks." Goten said getting out the car.

"Thanks Goten." Mirai Trunks sighed as he finished getting out the car. Goten undid his niece from her car seat and the three of them made their way into the hallway, one by one all the ladies looked up.

"Good morning Mr Briefs." They all greeted seductively.

"You'd think you were single." Goten muttered.

"Tell me about it." Mirai Trunks mumbled, as one woman rushed up to him, smiling broadly.

"Trunks? What are you doing here? I thought you were off?" She asked, Mirai Trunks nodded.

"I know Charlotte, this is my brother in law Goten and you know my daughter Daisy. Is my mother about?" He asked.

"She's in a meeting this morning, would you like me to disturb her?" Charlotte asked, as they made their way into his office.

"No, it's ok. I was only going to say hi. I'm only picking up some files that I want to finish off at home." He replied.

"Now, I'll lead you into our Vice President's office where a lot of the paperwork is going to be made. Unfortunately he's off today but… wait a minute, hey guy's what are you doing here?" A voice asked, everyone spun around to see Bulma standing there with two business men.

"Just picking some stuff up." Mirai Trunks replied.

"Hi Grandma Bulma!" Daisy chirped, squirming to get down.

"Hey sweetheart. Trunks, whilst you're here then, this is Mr Jones and Mr Smith, they're from the electronic company 'Jithro', that wants to sponsor the electric massager that were working on." Bulma said.

"Pleased to meet you both." Mirai Trunks said, holding his hand out.

"A man who's here on his day off, impressive." Mr Smith said smiling as both he and Mr Jones shook it.

"Ooh, colours." Daisy said eyeing whiteboard felts.

"Pack it in Daisy or we'll go back to the car." Goten muttered.

"Ok." Daisy sighed asGoten adjusted his grip on her.

"Is this your daughter Mr Briefs?" Mr Jones asked.

"Yes, She's my youngest, Daisy. I have two oldertwins, a boy and a girl." Mirai Trunks replied.

"Oh how is Alex by the way Trunks? Chichi called to say she wasn't well." Bulma asked.

"She's sleeping. Shh!" Daisy hissed.

"Alex isn't here so you don't have to be quiet. But don't start screaming either." Mirai Trunks said, adding the last bit before she took him seriously, which was annoying trait she picked up off her mother. Daisy just nodded.

"Ok Daddy." She replied softly.

"Aw, such a cute little girl." Mr Smith said, smiling.

"Not little, me big girl!" Daisy declared.

"Daisy." Mirai Trunks warned.

"Stop squirming!" Goten sighed.

"Hurts! I want down!" She moaned.

"I hurt? Fine I'll let you down." Goten replied, putting her down but grabbing her hand as she almost took off.

"How old is she?" Mr Smith asked.

"Two, you wouldn't believe the amount of trouble she can get into." Mirai Trunks laughed, Daisy looked up at him.

"But daddy I was hungry." She whined.

"I know you were but it didn't stop you scaring the life out of me and your brother this morning." He sighed. Suddenly without thinking, Goten let Daisy go as he eyed up a girl. Daisy looked up at her father to see he had turned his attention back to her grandmother and the two businessmen.

"Tap." She mumbled, as she started to walk over to a water cooler she had spotted, before she could get far, she felt two strong hands around her waist, pulling her back.

"Oh no you don't." Mirai Trunks said, scooping her up.

"Thirsty daddy." She sighed.

"You can have a drink when we get back in the car then." Mirai Trunks sighed, as he adjusted his grip on her.

"Hey Trunks, why are you taking files with you home anyway?" Bulma asked, remembering what he was here for.

"I don't want to fall behind on my work." He replied.

"The police have done your office, but I'd much rather keep all work in the building until the second culprit has been found if you don't mind." She sighed, Mirai Trunks shot her a puzzled look.

"There were two of them? Who was the first person?" He asked, forgetting all about the break in.

"The first one was Scotty down in Mechanics. We're still trying to work out who his accomplice is." She said.

"Scotty Williams? Wasn't he the guy that applied for my personal assistant job last year?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"Yeah, it's a good job you turned him down. He could have been stealing from right under your nose and you wouldn't have known anything about it." She said.

"Yeah, well all right, Emily's back today so I'll see you tomorrow,Nice to meet you both. Goten you ready?" Mirai Trunks asked, looking at him.

"Huh? Oh yea." Goten replied, pocketing a slip of paper as Mirai Trunks sighed at him. Adjusting his grip on Daisy he left the office then turned to Goten as he fished out his car key.

"If your going to eye up my staff, tell me first so I can tell you who is single and who isn't. Sheila already happens to have a boyfriend." Mirai Trunks stated, opening the car up, Goten groaned at this.

"She already has one? They why did she give me her number." He demanded. Mirai Trunks smirked at him.

"I dunno, either out of pity or she gave you the wrong number. I'll ask her tomorrow if you want." He suggested.

"No it's ok, I'll just forget about her." Goten sighed, as they both climbed into the car, Mirai Trunks fastening Daisy into the car seat and passing her a bottle.

Arriving at Capsule Corp a while later, Mirai Trunks left Daisy with Bulla and left in search of the others, finding them sparring as super saiyan in the back with Trunks watching them.

"Hey guys." He greeted.

"Hey, child free I see." Trunks replied as he made his way over to his future self and best friend.

"I'm starting to see Daisy differently." Goten grumbled as Mirai Trunks laughed at this.

"Yeah, I am too. I knew she was active but nothing prepared me for finding her hanging out the kitchen cupboard this morning." He said as he watched the older saiyans fight.

"What?" Goten and Trunks cried in unison.

"Claiming she was hungry she ventured into the kitchen. How she got out the bedroom is a mystery since I know I closed the door last night." Mirai Trunks sighed, Goten looked thoughtful.

"Any shoes around?" He asked.

"Yeah, I found a pair on the floor why?" Mirai Trunks asked, puzzled now, Goten just smirked.

"There's your answer. It's an old baby trick, hook a shoe onto the doorknob and it will open. Jake and Alex probably taught her it, since I'm sorry to say I taught it to them when they where younger." He explained.

"Thanks Goten. Well now I'll know not to leave shoes lying around." Mirai Trunks sighed. He stayed for a couple of hours avoiding a spar since he was sure Emily wouldn't be too pleased if he'd met her at the airport all beaten up. He left with Daisy for the airport and was relieved when he saw his wife coming through the arrivals gate.

"Mommy!" Daisy squealed, Emily's annoyed face quickly turned into a smile when she spotted her husband and daughter.

"Hey guys." She called making her way over to them then pulling her husband into a kiss. Placing her bag on the floor she took Daisy out of his arms and pulled her into a hug.

"Where's Martin?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"He's in hospital so I came home alone." Emily stated, shrugging her shoulders, Mirai Trunks widened his eyes at this.

"Why what happened? Is he ok?" He asked.

"He'll live." Emily replied darkly, picking up her bag as they made their way outside, Mirai Trunks

frowned at this.

"What do you mean? What happened?" He asked.

"He came onto me. That's why he's in hospital. He locked me in the room and backed me onto the bed. I tried to keep as human as possible but when he got so far, I had to act on instinct. Oh and I'm jobless now so that's something I'll have to look for next week." She sighed as they climbed into the car, Mirai Trunks growled.

"He what?" He yelled.

"Trunks calm down. Don't worry he never got far. I handled it." Emily soothed, putting her hand on his

shoulder.

"I'm more annoyed with the fact he did it, I knew you could handle him. Are you alright though?" He asked.

"I'm fine Trunks, I won't see him again since I quit, but after what he saw, I doubt it wouldn't be long before he fired me anyway. How are the kids, have they been behaving better now?" Emily asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, Alex has been too sick to pull pranks." Mirai Trunks said as they drove off, he knew what she was doing and must have realised it was still sore what happened, and chose to leave her alone. Emily on the other hand frowned at what her husband just said.

"Why? What's up with her?" She asked.

"Just been burning up and all that. I don't know what's wrong with her." He said. They continued their journey in silence until they pulled up outside their house, Jake was at the front door to greet his mother.

"Hey mom how was New York?" He asked, pulling her into a hug. Emily smiled as she saw her parents hovering in the back, next to a very tired Alex, then let go of her son.

"It was very uh educational." She replied, Mirai Trunks narrowed his eyes at this and Goku knew something had happened. That night as the 11 members of the Son and Briefs family on Mount Potaz gathered around the table, Emily told them what happened, conveniently missing out what Martin did to her. After her story it was Mirai Trunks and Goku's turn to tell her how their weekend went without her. By the time the following weekend came, Alex was back to normal and therefore well enough to get grounded. Emily never had to job hunt for long as Mirai Trunks was stunned to find out that Scotty's accomplice was in fact his Personal Assistant Charlotte. Firing her straight away, Emily took the job up and before long everything went back to normal, until a certain threat approached the following year.

AN1: There, my little humour is done. To read all about the certain threat, you'll have to read mine and Zara's joint fic Dream Vaders, set under the name Emra.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
